Patience
by moiselle09
Summary: Based on the preview for 6.10


Last night's episode was intense to say the least. That sad look Andy gave Sam and Marlo was HEARTBREAKING! I don't know how I feel about next week's episode either…. I feel like there is a lot that needs to be said but don't know how much we will actually get. Don't know the point of this fic, I just had to get it out lol Hope you enjoy! I know it's not a super cute fluff fic….

RB not mine

It was Friday morning and both Sam and Andy had the day off, which they were going to take to do some wedding planning and errands.

Sam was meant to meet Andy at the flower shop at 10 am but never showed up. After 30 minutes of waiting around and her calls going straight to voicemail Andy decided to head over to his place.

Andy knew that the past two weeks had been hectic with the new arrival and him helping out Marlo whenever he could but he promised he would be here today to help with some wedding decisions. Andy wanted this wedding to represent them both not just her, and for that to happen he actually needed to present for some of the decisions.

"Sam, are you here?" Andy yelled out into the apartment as she dropped her bag and keys. She tried calling his phone again but she couldn't hear any ringing in the apartment. She decided to take a quick look around the apartment just to ease her mind that he was definitely not there.

Andy checked the first level and still no Sam. She went up to the second level and saw some light coming from their bedroom.

Andy stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Marlo sleeping in their bed, THEIR bed… that they share, together! She didn't know if she should yell, run or go throw up.

Andy raced downstairs just as Sam was coming in the door while bouncing the baby in her baby carrier. Sam didn't even notice Andy until she was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sam, what the hell! Where have you been and why is Marlo sleeping in our bedroom?!" Andy quietly but aggressively whispered to Sam, while trying not to wake the sleeping baby… she wasn't a monster after all.

"We were supposed to meet at the flower shop over an hour ago. I've been calling you all morning and then I come here and I find Marlo sleeping in our bed!" Andy said more loudly as she pointed upstairs. She was obviously starting to lose her cool.

"I'm so sorry Andy, I completely forgot. I called Marlo this morning to check in and she mentioned how she hasn't been sleeping and the baby was crying so I offered to look after her while Marlo took a nap and I guess time got away from me." Sam pleaded with Andy and he bounced the baby in the carrier, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

Andy didn't know what to think or do. She couldn't be mad at Marlo or the baby for needing Sam's help and support, especially since he wanted to be so involved. But she couldn't help but feel a little resentment and passed over. She was going to keep her promise to love that little girl and support Sam through this but she didn't know where she stood anymore. They are supposed to be getting married in a few months for crying out loud! She didn't want to be feeling like this while planning the best day of her life.

"I understand that you want to be there for Marlo and the baby, but we had plans. I need you too," Andy shamefully said as she looked down to the floor. "This has been a crazy two weeks but I feel like we've stalled, I feel like I haven't seen you in days. I don't want to feel this way…. me looking in on what I want to have with you."

"Andy, you are not looking in. You are apart of this. You will always be apart of me, us. I'm so sorry I forgot about today, I can go now if you want." Sam said as he tried to save the conversation and make Andy feel wanted. He knew these past weeks; hell these past months have been tough on Andy. He completely understood that she wanted a family with him and watching him pick out cribs, clothes and names was a really difficult and brave thing for her to do. It just made him love her even more.

"We have to make another appointment, the flower shop is fully booked with consultations today" Andy said as she tried to calm herself down and then she remembered what she saw upstairs.

"Sam, why is Marlo sleeping in our bed? That is our bed, where we are… intimate. It's supposed to be just for us and your ex-girlfriend is sleeping there," Andy said bashfully and a little embarrassed as if the baby could understand what she was saying.

Sam didn't really understand the big problem with having Marlo sleep upstairs, she was tired and there was a bed. Andy clued into Sam's confusion and decided to enlighten him.

"She is your ex-girlfriend, it hurts because she's been there before as your girlfriend!" Andy said forcefully. She felt this was over stepping the line.

"I'm sorry Andy, I really didn't think about it that way. I do, I do understand why you're mad. I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry and it won't happen again." Sam declared with such desperation in his voice. He knew he screwed up and it was a total mishap in his judgment.

Andy heard movement upstairs and figured Marlo was getting up, she was probably woken up by the argument. Andy had to get out of there before Marlo came downstairs… she didn't know what she was feeling but knew she didn't want to face Marlo right now.

"Look I'm going to go, I just need to clear my head. I'll see you later," Andy said as she was collecting her bag and heading out the door.

"Andy, I'm sorry, just wait…" Sam tried to get out more apologies as Andy was closing the door and the baby started to cry.

On the way back to her apartment Andy kept reminding herself that she loved Sam, and he loved her and they will get through this. She was determined to not let this situation stop her from having a loving relationship with her step-daughter and maybe even a friendship with Marlo? Who knows right now, a lot had changed in the weeks since the birth, which Andy had expected but it was still hard nonetheless. Andy just kept her focus on the road and decided to rebook the flower shop appointment for the following day.

I don't know if people will actually like this, I just kept thinking about how that scene is going to be handled. I couldn't bring myself to name the baby lol

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
